whispered in the dark
by KuraiTenshei
Summary: Natsu realizes that he has feelings for Lucy...he dreams about her every night, yet what's stopping Natsu from confessing to the beautiful blonde...


Whispered in the dark by KuraiTenshei

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

AN: its just a short fic since its my first fanfic so be gentle please

Natsu awoke with a silent scream, drenched in a cold sweat, burning lungs greedily gasping for oxygen while the sound of his pounding heart echoed in his ears.

Its been a long time since he awoke in that manner and even longer since he had THAT dream. Taking a deep breath trying to stop the tear from escaping, Natsu flopped back onto his bed contemplating his dream. Staring at the sealing, sleep began to overtake him once more as three words were whispered to the darkness..."Igneel...Lisanna...why?"

A month later Natsu once again woke with a silent scream, heart pounding and lungs gasping for air yet this time it was for a very different reason. Feeling uncomfortable after cumming in his underwear he made his way to the bathroom. Standing under the spray of the shower, he watched the dream with his minds eye.

Lightly tanned hands gentally stroked baby soft pale skin flushing pink with arousal. Fingertips slid over a generously curved hip toward luscious breasts tipped with rosey pink nipples just begging to be licked and bitten as a hot moist tongue traced over bee stung lips that had already been ravaged, drinking in the wanton moans. Delicate hands roamed the hard sculptured muscle of his back, nails lightly scraping adding to the pleasure before squeezing his arse deliciously. She wrapped her long legs around his waist as pale hips rose to meet tanned ones rubbing against his thick, hard length moaning into the kiss showing him exactly what she wanted. Breaking the kiss and positioning himself at her entrance Natsu looked at his lover, cheeks flushed with arousal, swollen lips parted panting for breath but most importantly innocent heavy-lidded chocolate orbs glazed with lust and pupils blown wide with overwhelming pleasure. Cupping her hip in one hand Natsu readjusted her and entered her from head to hilt in one deep delicious stroke. "Lu.. Lucy...oh sweet kami" he moaned "so fucking tight" as he gave her time to adjust. Lucy clawed his back whimpering "ooooh na.. Naat..su more" as rocked her hips driving him furher into her hot tight passage. Natsu's felt his control snap, unhooking her legs from around his waist he tossed them over his shoulder and pounded into Lucy hard fast and deep making her arch her spine and scream in pleasure as she came, Natsu following soon after, spine arched, sexy fangs barred a satisfied growl erupting from deep within his chest.

Standing under the spray of the ice cold shower Natsu thought about Lucy, about the downright erotic dreams he's been having of her and his feelings towards her. He was not only attracted to her sexy body, with her large luscious breasts, soft and squeezable, that perfect arse just begging to be fucked and those long slender legs made to be wrapped around his waist as he claimed her. He's a hot blooded man fire literally ran through his veins, how could he not be attracted to her body but what drew him in even more was her personality, her sweet compassionate nature, her fierce determination to protect those who she cares about like she did with that perverted bastard Loke.

Thoughs of his nightmare filtered through his mind and he realised that after becoming friends and partners with Lucy he has been having THAT dream more often with Lucy featuring in it. THAT dream where Igneel and Lisanna disappear and leave him all alone and no matter how strong he gets, how much he searches he can never find Igneel, never save Lisanna. Recently Lucy has also been featuring in this dream and she like Lisanna and Igneel disappears no matter how much he begs her to stay and no matter how much he searches he can never find her.

He wonders if he can risk fully giving his heart to Lucy, knowing the pain he felt when she was kidnapped, the rage when he discovered that gajeel had dared to lay a hand on his sweet, innocent and compassionate Lucy even though he didn't quiet realise his feeling for the beautiful blond at the time. He loves his guild and he would die to protect any member, they are his family but Lucy is fast becoming his heart. THAT dream filters through his mind once more as he finally shuts off the shower, dries himself and heads back to bed with thoughts of Lucy in his heart, thoughts of Igneel and Lisanna in his head and the words can "can I risk it?" whispered in the dark.

TBC


End file.
